Only Words
by StrawberryQuincy
Summary: Dialouge ficlet between Ishida and Ichigo. You KNOW that this is exactly what happens, too!


**Title:** Only Words  
**Author:** Kali  
**Series:** Bleach  
**Pairing:** Ichigo/Ishida  
**Rating:** NC-17 (implied)  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned any anime, noone would ever wear clothes. Thusly, I don't own Bleach. ;)  
**A/N:** _Ever get an idea out of nowhere that makes you giggle incessantly all the way home? Yeah, this was one of them. Dedicated to sublimeparadigm, because she deserves it._

_And for the record, I absolutely hate story formatting. Hope you all enjoy anyway! _

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ow!"

"Watch out, there's a wall there."

"No shit, sherlock. Be careful where you throw me next time."

"Be careful where you land next time."

"And why the hell are _you _on top of _me_?"

"I like the view."

"...I can't glare at you right if you don't have your glasses on."

"Why do you think I'm not wearing them?"

"...Cause you look hot without them."

"..."

"Aww, didn't know red was your color."

"...Shut up."

"Make me."

"..."

"..."

"I pride myself in making you shut up."

"Che. You and your pride. Dork."

"..."

"..." 

"Why must you insist on wearing buttons?"

"Cause I know it pisses you off."

"Well, if that's the way it is, then-"

"Don't you dare get off me."

"Much obliged. You can let go of my shirt now."

"What makes you think I wanna do that?"

"...You could have just asked nicely for me to remove it."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"...How are your hands always so _warm_? You're like a walking furnace."

"Cause you're a walking icebox."

"Oh yeah? Am I cold when I do this?"

"..."

"..." 

"Ohhhhh, damn... at least let me out of my pants before you do that."

"Thought so."

"..."

"Again, with these incesent buttons."

"Just... uhg... pull them off already. Rip them, I don't freakin care. Just don't keep wriggling on top of me."

"Hmmm. I guess there's one set of buttons that I like."

"Huh?"

"Yours."

"...Che. Get down here."

"Watch the hair, if you please."

"Oh, don't be so damn prissy, it's about to get messed up anyway."

"...True."

"..."

"..." 

"...Get...yourpants...off...nowplease."

"I'm... uggh... trying. I can't... with you attached to... my neck."

"Che, sounds like a personal problem."

"I'll show you personal problem."

"OW! What the hell?? My nipples never did anything to you!"

"Hrmph."

"Oh, don't you friggin smirk at me like that.

"And just what do you think you're going to do abo--ohhhmygod, do that again."

"Heh... what, _this_?"

"Aahhhhh... guuh..."

"Damnit, you're hot when you make those noises. Do it _again_."

"...Mmmmmhhhh!!"

"...Did you just mewl?"

"...Shut up and do something better with your mouth."

"Psht. Make m--"

"..."

"..." 

"Do I smell... strawberries?"

"I thought this was your favorite kind."

"Observant. I guess I _do_ have a thing for fruits."

"...It would be best to shut up before I apply that comment to your lifestyle."

"...Go to hell."

"Not without you. Come here."

"..."

"..." 

"What the--!! Oh god, it's warm... uuuggghhh.."

"Thought you'd like that. Is it ok?"

"...Yeah... just... keep... going..."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"...mmmmmmm... hurry... up..."

"Guess you're having a good ti--iimmmaaaahhh... not so... hard... I don't have... any clean... turtlenecks..."

"mmmmggghh..."

"Just... lemmeknow..."

"..."

"..." 

"I'm... ahhhh... ready."

"Bought time, tightass."

"Shut... the hell up... and get inside me."

"Ok, now I _know_ you're ready. I only get to hear _that_ mouth when you are."

"Shut up. Are _you_ ready?"

"Iiii dunno. Whhhy don't you check?"

"..."

"Uunngggg yeahI'mready. Just... be careful when you sit down, ok? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't buck and it won't hurt."

"I'll try. It's hard not to when I have a sight like this to look at."

"..."

"..." 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhohgod...fuckk... youfeel...nnngh!!"

"Holyshityou'retight...nnngghgggh..."

"..."

"You ok?"

"...Yeah... it just takes... a minute..."

"..."

"..." 

"Wha-?"

"Cross... your legs... behind me."

"Why?

"Just... do it. Come'ere."

"...Godyou'rewarm... ahhhhnnn..."

"Fuckinghellyou'retight..."

"Nn..nn..nnn..aahh..haah...hhaah...nnnggh..."

"Ohgoddamn...you're beautiful... you know that?"

"Less... talking... nnggh... help me... out... a little... why don't... you..."

"Nnnghh... gladly..."

"..."

"Holyshit... I'm not gonna... last much... longer..."

"Nngaahh!! Are you... saying I... have more... stamin..a... than... you?"

"Che... we'll see... about... nnggh... that."

"...AhhhH!!! Fuck!!"

"Mmmm, I love... it when you... say that."

"...Harder... please... more..."

"Anything... foryou...nngghh..."

"I'm...coming...!!!"

"Almostthere...nnnngggaaahh!!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"..."

"..." 

"Mmm...goddamn... you feel incredible."

"...Likewise."

"Come'ere."

"..."

"You know, you really look amazing without your glasses."

"And you look the same when you stop scowling for a millisecond."

"..."

"Didn't know red was your color. I thought it might clash with your hair."

"...Shut up and grab the towel behind you."

"I'll thank you to not order me around in my own house."

"Fine with me if you wanna be sticky all night."

"I'd rather just sit here for another minute, if you don't mind."

"Che. Of course I don't."

"..."

"..." 

"...I... umm... you're, uhh... warm."

"Heh... love you too."

-------------------------------------------

**Please review, and thanks for reading:D :D**


End file.
